That Stupid Game
by Mr.Parodious
Summary: Rigby felt embarresed. He REALLY didn't want people finding out about his recent "addiction." And now his best friend knows. "What am I going to do!" Oneshot.


** ...POKEMON BLACK IS A TERRIBLE GAME, AND YOU SHOULD ALL FEEL BAD FOR LIKING IT...**

…

** OH GOD, WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?**

…

** Sooo... YEAH... I've just recently bought Pokemon Black Version, and my god is it beautiful. Character development, amazing soundtrack, Snivy (or Smugleaf :3), FUCKING N, and actual difficulty. I shit you NOT. This game is so addicting, almost all other aspects of my life, (besides school) has been TAKEN OVER by this damn game. This is why I haven't updated "A Terrible Day that Deserves No Name". So in order to make up for this Poke-fanfaggotry, I decided to write up a little something in relation to this god damn addiction. And yes, it's a Regular Show fanfic Regular Show and all related content belong to J.G Quintel, Pokemon and all related content belong to Game Freak, and yadda yadda yadda, just don't sue me. Enjoy.**

Today started out as another mundane day in the city. The streets are filled with energy, as people walk in and out of stores, carrying various bags filled with newly purchased merchandise. The city's denizens are acting very antsy today, complete with speeding cars that,if stopped, could lead up to serious road rage. Horns and sirens could be heard from street to street, as people headed towards offices, cinemas, banks, and etc. To think, with all this commotion occurring, the public park of the town is still maintaining it's peaceful mellow nature, made complete with all it's maintenance crew either sleeping out in the grass, or in the small patches of trees laid scarcely around the park. The citizens of the town always thought that the park, and it's groundskeepers, should be avoided like the plague. Probably because of all the weirdness they attracted...

One of these groundskeepers, a tall blue jay named Mordecai, was in the middle of enjoying a morning nap, lying under a solitary sturdy tree. He's worked long and hard for the past few days, and truly believes he deserves this "day-off." The grounds-keeper had to stay up a couple of nights, just to finish some measly chores. (and of course, get the high score on some of his video games.) He was so deep in his nap that nothing, I repeat, NOTHING could wake him up from his enjoyable rest from his "busy" schedule. That is... nothing except... that snoring...

Mordecai could easily recognize the snoring, and it's source of original. It's a snore he was forever cursed to hear, day and night. A snore that today, was surprisingly louder than usual. Ironic considering who or what exactly was causing the snoring. As it kept getting louder, Mordecai kept losing his sense of peace and tranquility, and was soon replaced with a feeling of annoyance. Finally, the blue jay opened his eyes, only to see a small raccoon lying next to him, drooling all over the blue jay's stringy black leg. The raccoon's name was Rigby. He was Mordecai's best friend, always sticking to the blue jay as if he was glued onto him with Crazy Glue. No matter how far the bird went, the raccoon came scurrying right behind him.

Mordecai wasn't surprised that his friend decided to sleep next to him, in fact he wasn't even surprised that Rigby was drooling all over the bird. (literally) He always knew about the raccoon's nasty habit of drooling all over the place as he slept. What did surprise Mordecai about his little friend however, was that he was clutching in his paws some black rectangular shaped thing. He was holding it very closely towards him, like if he was clutching a bundle of cash Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Mordecai nudged his raccoon friend to wake up so the bird could see what the furry slacker was holding.

"Hey dude. Wake up" Mordecai said, constantly nudging Rigby until he woke up. The raccoon gave off an annoyed grunt as a response to his fiend's constant nudging. "Ughh... what do want, dude?"

Rigby replied in a disgruntled tone. "Can't you see I'm in the ..." Before he could finish his statement, Rigby let out a very loud yawn; a sign that he hasn't been sleeping as much as he needs. "..can't you see I'm in the middle of a nap?", The raccoon finished as he stretched out his arms. "Geez Rigby", Mordecai thought to himself, "Aren't you always sleeping or something? Then again, I've read somewhere that raccoons are nocturnal or something... soo that means you uhh.. uhhh" Before he could finish connecting his thoughts, Mordecai remembered why he woke up his sleeping friend anyways. "Oh yeah dude, what's that little black thing you're holding ?" The blue jay asked as he pointed towards the black rectangular object in question. At first, Rigby didn't know what his friend was talking about. Rigby was always the dimmest knife in the cutlery. It took him a while, but Rigby soon realized what Mordecai was talking about, reacting with a shocked look on his face, as if he accidentally let something out that he was hiding.

"..Wh..what are you talking about, dude? Are you seeing things, man?" the raccoon nervously replied to his friend's questions while putting his paws behind his back, as well as whatever he was holding. "Don't act dumb, Rigby. Oh wait, you're not acting dumb. You just are." the bird said to his admit-tingly dense pal. "What? I'm not dumb! At least I'm not as dumb as you, dude! You and your dumb..." The raccoon angrily attempted to make a comeback to his joking friend while pointing at him with his right paw. He didn't realize that the paw he was pointing with was the one clutching the black device. As soon as he stuck his paw out, Mordecai, with a confident smile on his face, swiped the device from his dim-witted furry pal. Rigby wasn't willing to accept defeat yet. "Hey! That's mine, give it back!" the raccoon whined as he tried to get the deice back, reaching out towards it with both of his arms. "Heh heh, c'mon dude," Mordecai taunted, "lemme see what you've been hiding." It turns out that the black device was actually a very popular hand-held gaming console. Almost everyone, from teens, to kids, and even grown adults owned one."If I remembered correctly," Mordecai pondered, "... this thing's suppose to have two screens something. How do you open it though?" Rigby eventually gave up trying to keep his "secret" from his avail friend, telling him that "You're suppose to open it by flipping the top half-part or something." as he sat on his rear, crossing his arms in shame.

The blue jay followed his friend's advice, flipping the top part of the device, revealing the two screens. One at the top, and the other on the bottom. The system was already on when Mordecai opened it, so there was no need to press the circular "POWER" button on the lower left corner of the bottom half. In fact, there already seemed to be a game in progress. The blue jay squinted as he saw on the top screen what appeared to be two monsters. The first was a green creature of some sorts that looked like a snake, but had little limbs and a leaf for a tail, while the second was two connecting cog-like gears floating in mid-air, both with their own individual face. On the bottom screen, was a list of options or "commands" that the snake-like creature would act out if selected. It took him a while, but it finally hit Mordecai what game Rigby was playing. It's a very popular Japanese game, that also pretty much took the world by storm. It was a multimillionaire on it's own, complete with a T.V show, stuffed animals based on the creatures in the game, spin-offs galore, and many other collectible merchandise. The blue jay started laughing. He was laughing so hysterically at his raccoon friend, considering the fact that the game's major demographic were children under the age of twelve. Mordecai just couldn't take the fact that his friend, a twenty three year old man like himself, was playing a children's game. Rigby began looking very ashamed of himself as he sunk lower and lower, surrounding his arms around himself, hoping that the bird would stop laughing eventually.

"Shut up, dude." He said with an embarrassed tone. "I know it seems stupid at first, but trust me, once you start playing this game, it's really hard to stop yourself from playing it." "I bet that if you started playing it, you'd be glued to it twenty-four seven." The raccoon said, trying to make a statement. Mordecai's laughter dyed down a bit, as he responded to his friend's statement. "Pfft. Dude, you wouldn't see me walking around town playing that game." Rigby, getting a tad bit angry, began going off on his friend about not giving the game a chance, and how he always was "dissing" him because he was admit-tingly stupid. The blue jay stood up from his resting spot, stretching out his limbs as he was addressing his questioning friend. "Alright, Rigby..." Mordecai said after he finished laughing, "...How about we make a deal: I'll buy the game and give it a chance, while you do a couple of MY chores. I was saving up some money for a really cool watch, but I guess I can wait a bit longer to buy it. Deal?" Mordecai stretched out his arm towards his raccoon pal, as both a sign of agreement, and him offering his friend a way out. Rigby, being the confident, over the top guy he is, rejected his blue jay pal's offer and tried to make a front flip, trying to show off. Before he could actually DO this maneuver, Rigby slipped on the grass falling right on his rear. With shame and embarrassment, the raccoon stretched out his stringy little arm, grasping his friend's hand moaning, "...deal..."

The two friends walked into a quaint video game shop. This was the place where the duo bought all of their classic 8-bit games. Mordecai walked up towards the register, and asked the cashier if the store carried the video-game Rigby was playing. The cashier said they did, and went towards the back-room to fetch a copy of the game. Before the blue jay paid the cashier, Rigby began pestering him about buying a different "version" of the same game. Apparently, whenever a new iteration or "generation" of the game was released, the designers would come out with two different versions of what essentially was the same game. The only major differences between the versions were some specific monsters would appear, and a version-exclusive area. After countless pleas from his raccoon friend, Mordecai eventually bought the version that was opposite to Rigby's. The two friends walked out of the store, as the blue jay jokingly scolded his friend about the game. "Thirty-five bucks? Aw man, you better hope this game's as good as you say it is." The raccoon had no comment. Instead, he had a very smug-looking smile on his face. "Just you wait, dude. Once you start playing this game, YOU JUST CAN'T STOP." Rigby said in a confident fashion. "Hmph. Hmph." The tall blue jay chanted his "confirmation chant" or whatever it was. "And if I don't, I'll be able to make fun of you about this, without any comebacks." Rigby brushed off this warning, acting as confident as he always does. The friends, both somewhat full of themselves, both believing they're right, headed off back to the park.

A couple of weeks have past since Mordecai found out about Rigby's "dirty little secret", as well as Mordecai unwillingly bought a specific game. The blue jay had to play the game on an extra game system that his raccoon friend owned. The system was white colored, covered with a couple of stickers. The stickers mostly consisted of logos of popular zombie movies, to even some of the little monsters featured in the game. Mordecai felt more ashamed about the system he was playing the game on, rather than playing the game itself. At first, Mordecai kept cracking jokes about said game he was playing. He also kept bothering Rigby about the game, and how lame it was, much to the raccoon's dismay. As the days went by though, Mordecai cracked less and less jokes about his closet nerd friend, and began spending more of his free time playing the game. He even took it to the coffee shop, showing no regrets. Margaret giggled a bit at the sight of her two friends playing a children's game.

Eventually, the blue jay, along with his friend, began to stay up late at night, trying to level up his team of strange creatures. One night, Rigby mentioned to Mordecai his previous statements about "totally not getting sucked in to this stupid game" "Where'd all that attitude go now, Mr. All-Nighter?" Mordecai ignored this instigation, not caring about any of his previous statements. Heck, he didn't even care about any of the laughing pedestrians passing by him. "It's so much fun, man" the blue jay thought as he selected a couple of commands on his borrowed game system. "I can play with some dude online, some of the designs of the monsters are pretty cool, and hey, it's another game I can beat Rigby on." That last thought was true. Ever since Mordecai bought the game, Rigby began "training" his team twenty four-seven, ever since Mordecai beat him on a fateful day. The raccoon wasn't going to let himself be beaten on another video game by his friend. Nevertheless, the two friends enjoyed playing the game with each other, feeling a bit closer with each other than before. (Sappy, isn't it?)

One day, the friends were playing the game, hidden in the bundle of trees where Mordecai found out about his friend's "addiction". The two were also dwelled into "intelligent dialogue" about action movies and "lady pecs". Little did they know that a hovering figure was about to intervene in their daily game session. "What are you idiots doing?" the figure said, startling the duo. The figure turned out to be Benson, the friends' gumball-machine manager and employer. Mordecai was even more startled than his raccoon friend, hoping that Benson wouldn't crack jokes about him as the blue jay did to Rigby. "Is that a video game?" the gumball-machine interrogated both Mordecai and Rigby, squinting his eyes to make sure if he wasn't seeing things. "Uhhh… no Benson, heh heh, no way would I be playing games when today's such a beautiful day?" the dense raccoon stated, confirming Benson's observation. Benson reached out his metallic arm, stating that the two friend should "hand em' over." "Nice going, dude." Mordecai said bitterly, elbowing his friend. Rigby didn't know whether to laugh or make a comeback, considering that the blue jay, which was so unwilling to give the game a chance, is now reacting so strongly to this confiscation. Both Mordecai and Rigby unwillingly followed their boss' orders, as they handed him the black and white (covered in stickers) portable game systems. Benson analyzed the systems, seeing that the two were in the middle of a "wireless battle" or something.

"Huh," the gumball machine reacted in surprise, "I never thought you two were the type of guys who played this game." The duo lightened up, thinking at least they weren't in any serious trouble. "I'm still going to confiscate them, though." Benson added. Rigby did not react to this lightly. "WHAT?" he screamed angrily. "Why are you taking them away, man? We didn't do anything wrong!" "Yeah!" added Mordecai, also reacting strongly towards this, "It's not like we haven't been doing our work! We just play it during our free time! Cut us some slack!" The gumball machine nodded in a disagreeing fashion. "Yeah, right now you're not skipping your work. I just know you two are gonna start slacking off on your work, just to play this stupid game. And frankly, I'm not gonna be taking any more chances with you two." Benson sternly told the slackers. "I'll give them back to you guys during the weekends. And I better expect you guys to give them back by the end of Sunday. UNDERSTAND?" Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other once, then back to Benson, who was crossing his arms while clutching the game systems. "Yes, sir." The two friends glumly responded. "Good." The gumball machine replied with a serious look on his face. "Now c'mon into the house. The forecast said it's gonna rain today." The blue jay and raccoon followed their employer, as the whispered to each other about him behind his back. "Man, Benson is such a buzz kill", Rigby whispered in an annoyed tone. "Agreed." Mordecai replied in the same tone his friend was using the same tine his friend did. "I bet you he spends his free time pushing pencils or something." The blue jay added to his response. Both Rigby and Mordecai giggled at the blue jay's joke, causing Benson to turn around in inspection. The friends stop laughing as soon as Benson turned around, and then continued laughing at the gumball-machine behind his back.

Benson soon headed upstairs to his office, leaving the slackers to interact with the other groundskeepers. Mordecai tried to talk about politics with Skips, the muscular jean wearing yeti. The blue jay soon felt very overwhelmed and stupid fast, as Skips went into detail about the current relations of America and other countries, as Mordecai sheepishly smiled, trying to follow what Skips was trying to say. "Wow, I really feel stupid. Can't I just play my stupid game already?" Mordecai thought. As the blue jay and yeti talked in the kitchen, Rigby listened to some old records that Pops, the eccentric lollipop headed man, owned. Pops played the records on his trusty gramophone, snapping his fingers along to the tune. "Oh isn't this song simply delightful. Rigby?" the lollipop-headed man asked the dim-witted raccoon? "Ummm… yeah Pops. It sounds really nice." Rigby replied in a sheepish tone. "Aw man," the raccoon thought to himself " I can't even understand the lyrics to that song. They're so 'old-timey.' Why can't Benson just let me play my game?" Rigby continued to listen to the song while wearing a goofy looking, nervous smile. Pops continued to snap his fingers to the rhythm of the song, not noticing the raccoon's nervousness. The two friends really felt "alienated" of some sorts. "CAN'T IT BE SATURDAY ALREADY?" Both friends thought towards each other.

Benson opened the door to his office, sitting on his chair, facing towards his desk. He opened one of the drawers, placing the two video game systems inside the drawer. The gumball-machine then held up a newspaper, trying to read its contents thoroughly, as the rain poured heavily outside.. A couple of minutes have passed, as the gumball machine began to look around as if he was monitoring his room. Feeling secure, the gumball machine soon reached towards a drawer that was next to the drawer that contained the two confiscated portable gaming systems. Benson opened the drawer, revealing its contents. He then reached towards a red colored portable video game system, exactly like the ones he confiscated from his employees. Once he pressed the "POWER" button, and selected an option from the main menu, the system revealed the same game that Mordecai and Rigby were playing a couple of minutes ago. In fact, Benson had a very powerful team of monsters, consisting of a giant black dragon with a motor-like tail, an amoeba looking creature, a polar bear with frozen drool on his face, a ferocious looking eagle, a princely like, limbless green snake creature, and a cyborg like insect. "I hate this game…" the gumball machine thought to himself, as he engaged in an online battle. "It's so damn addicting…"

**FUCK YEAH, I'M FINALLY DONE! NOW I CAN PLAY MY POKEMANZ IN PEACE! Oh? Oh yeah right, heh heh, my update. Chapter 4 of "A Terrible Day that Deserves No Name" should arrive by before the end of the month. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this drabble, and please, feel free to leave any critique or your overall opinion to this story. Until then, I'll see you guys soon. Now if you excuse me, I got a gym leader to beat!**

**-Mr. Parodious,**


End file.
